Save Me
by Xx.King Aaliyah.xX
Summary: Sakura is in a mentally abusive relationship with her boyfriend and one day couldn't stand it and tried to commit suicide but was stop by a boy that she thought she would never see again.


**~*Save Me*~**

**Summary: **_Sakura is in a mentally abusive relationship with her boyfriend and one day couldn't stand it and tried to commit suicide but was stop by a boy that she thought she would never see again._

**~O~**

"Sakura! Get your ass out here now!" I scrambled to fix my hair and fix the lingerie that my boyfriend had bought me. I pushed open the door to the bathroom and stared at the handsome man that laid naked under the sheets in the bed. My eyes lingered to the very noticeable tint under them where his waist should be. I felt my smile turn into a sad one. Was this how I had to go on for the rest of my life, having sex with a man that was insatiable and wanted everything from me even if he had to use force?

So many things of what my friends told me about him, but I wouldn't listen...because I was in love. I guessed it was finally God teaching me lesson about always falling in love with a man at first sight. I couldn't help but think of all the men I would willingly and happily gave myself up to in the past.

"What are you waiting on, baby," I snapped out my thoughts and stared into his sexually intense violet eyes, that looked less arousing and attractive from when I first met him, "Bring your sexy ass over here and deal with this." He said as he pointed to his erection. I blinked before stalking over to him.

~O~

_If I think about how my high school life was, I guess I wouldn't be wrong to say that...it started with love and it ended with love..._

_In the spring of my first year of high school, I had my first meeting, when I was disappointed that I couldn't get into the school of my choice. Then I fell in love at first sight with the art teacher, Deidara-Sensei, which he was about twenty-three years old._

_Even though I wasn't exactly good at art. I decided to join the art club with my best friend, Ino, who's in the same class as me. Thanks to that, I started to like art a lot more._

_There was no advancement in our relationship. and a year later, he left for another school._

_My second meeting came soon after. His name was Iruka, twenty-four, he worked in a library that opened in my neighborhood. In order to see him, I made trips to the library everyday. Thanks to that, I ended up liking books._

_One day, I decided to voice my feelings, but I was dealt a cold blow._

_Next, I fell for the chef that cooked at my part-time job._

_And then, the pizza delivery boy!_

_Then finally after finishing high school, I met _him_. He had to be the most beautiful man I've ever saw in my life, at first sight, I thought he was a prince from some foreign country, but when both our eyes met, it seemed like time stopped. I didn't know what to call it, I thought it was love...but it didn't feel like it. The feelings that were born that day, I wonder what I could call them. Do you call it love? Or do you call it heart throb? It's also inappropriate to call it a sweet echo. A mixed feeling of jealousy and envy, I'm patience, then desire._

_Even now I feel uneasy sometimes. _

__...it started with love and it ended with love...and began with hate and angst.__

_~O~_

"You was some crap tonight, Sakura. You gave better blowjobs than that in the past." I blushed and wiped the side of my mouth with the back of my hand. Then he turned me on my stomach, lifting my hips into the air and positioning himself, I gripped the sheets under my hands, I was scared to tell him that I didn't want it, "I guess I have to find some satisfaction like_ this._" He said as he pushed his hips forward. I gasped and buried my head in the pillow, he grabbed my hair and yanked it up from the pillow, "What's this? Why'd you cover face? I want to hear every last one of your sweet breaths." I felt his hand snake it's way under my body and grip my breasts.

I moaned, I couldn't deny that I was aroused...Hunger and sexual desire come around indefinitely even if you didn't want them to...but I didn't want it, not anymore, not from him. As he continued his relentless pounding on my backside, I couldn't help but think, did I really deserve this? Did I really deserve this kind of abuse?

_Yes._

I gasped from sudden revelation. I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

Why?

"I want to hear you, baby," He said as he leaned down into my ear. His hot breath making my body even hotter and shiver as if he placed an ice cube on my back, "I want to hear you scream!" He growled as his thrusts became more rapid. Feeling my end near, I tried to hide my face in the pillow under me but he stopped me and pulled me back, leaning my cheek into his. Both of our breathe mixing into one, "Hurry up and come...before I do."

I wasn't even close. I guess I had fake it again. I closed my eyes and reach both my arms above me and wrapped them around his neck and began pushing back against him.

"Hidan...I'm," I swallowed, "I'm...comin-Hidan!"

**~O~**

"Hey, Sakura." I turned away from what I currently doing, which was cutting up carrots for a stew pot. My mouth literally fell open as I took in the sight of Hidan...and a woman. I blinked before completely turning around.

"Who's this?" I whispered. He smirked, now I could clearly tell he was drunk.

"Somebody that is going to satisfy me the_ right_ way." I flickered my eyes toward the girl. I grimaced at her as she saw the girl was glaring at me. Hidan finally breaking the intense silence, "Anyway, see you in the morning, you can sleep on the couch for tonight or leave here, either one will do," He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned but then stopped, "...or join us, maybe you can learn something from this vixen." He said smiling at me suggestively before disappearing down the hall, laughing. I clenched my jaw and gripped the knife in my hand before turning back to the half cut carrot.

My eyes locked on my reflection on the knife.

_Don't kill him._

_If you kill him, you lose._

_Never! Not to a scumbag like him._

I then looked at my wrist...maybe...? I shook my head, No! I flipped it in my hand and stabbed it into the wooden cutting board.

_I won't let him destroy me!_

I stared blankly at the carrot. Somehow, I had trouble believing my own words. Will I eventually let him destroy me? Feeling water cascade down my cheek had answered my question. I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands.

_I had already let him destroy me._

**~O~**

Eventually, I left the apartment, I couldn't take anymore of the passionate sighs that was emanating from the room, so I decided to take a walk toward the bar that wasn't to far from the apartment. I drunk myself to death, I wanted to forget everything that was present in my life. Hidan, that bitch that was fucking him in their bed. Finally leaving the bar, I looked to see it was snowing. It confused me because it wasn't snowing when I left the apartment, I looked down at the ground to see it was already covered in a thick layer of snow that about reached my ankles.

I began to wonder how long I had stayed in there. Feeling the cold gust of the winter wind in my face. I shivered, I should of brought a heavier coat. I put both my hands to my mouth a blew into them before putting them in my pocket and walking away from the door.

My vision was hazy and my steps were sloppy as they kept lazily sliding in the thick layer of snow. I could feel my head swaying every step I took. Every now and then, I had to slap myself in the face to keep my mind right. As continued my way, I began to think. why the hell was I going to go? I damn sure didn't want to go back home with the horn dog and the whore. I dug deeper in my pocket to see if I had anymore money, I cursed, I didn't have no more money to stay at a hotel for the night. I stopped walking and looked over the ledge, just now realizing that I was walking over a bridge.

I looked around myself, where the hell did I wander my ass off to? I let out a heavy sigh, "God dammit!" I yelled, my voice cracking and slightly wobbly, I yelled, not only because I was lost but also because of what my life was. I walked over to the ledge and leaned over it and sighed heavily. Hearing the sound of my ringtone, I pulled my phone out and looked at the caller ID.

Hidan.

I answered it, and put it to my ear,_ "Sakura, where the fuck are you!"_ He yelled. I flinched away from the phone for second.

"I went out." I said groggily.

_"With who?"_

_"_Nobody, Hidan. I just stepped out for a mom-"

_"You're lying, bitch! You're with one of your exes, aren't you!"_ My mouth fell in utter silence. He had a nerve, he brought a whore in their house and fucked her, while she was still in the house. I closed my mouth and bit my lip, I could feel my hand began to shake. I wanted to yell at him back but I couldn't seem to get the courage up. I was drunk as hell, why didn't the "Liquid Courage" work?

_"...Don't come back...bitch."_ He said before I heard the tone sound off. He must of took my silence as being guilty. I closed my phone before chucking it out down to the frozen water below.

"Fuck you!" I shouted at nothing, "I don't need you, I don't need anything from you," I finally felt myself break. I couldn't take it anymore. I climbed up and stood on the ledge, "Fine! If you don't want me to come bac-"

"Wait!"

I was startled and jumped, my foot slipping downward and the rest of my body following along toward the my icy death. In the frame of time, it seemed like everything froze and my fall was much slower. I closed my eyes but then they snapped opened when I felt somebody had caught me.

"Are you suicidal, you crazy girl!" I looked up.

"Let me go! Mind your own business!" I yelled up at the person that caught me. I couldn't see the person face because of the snow but I could tell it was a man.

"What a drag, well, it is my business now and if I let go, I might go to jail." He said as he began pulling me up. I didn't even bother struggle, something about his voice was commanding.

Finally getting me over, I got a good look at him. Mahogany eyes and hair that was kept up in a spiky ponytail.

"Oh, great, you're drunk, maybe that's why...hey?" he said said taking a closer look at my face, making me back feeling uncomfortable, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" I blinked in confusion.

"You wouldn't happen to be Sakura Haruno?" I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry, I don't like the way I ended this._**


End file.
